Bacteria and other microbial organisms cause food and beverage products as well as other products to spoil thereby reducing the shelf life or useful life of such products or goods. Thus, numerous efforts have been made to reduce the deleterious effects of microbial contaminants in food and beverage products and other materials. Previous food and beverage preservative compositions include non-food grade ingredients such as wax paper used as a source of cellulose fiber. Unfortunately, wax paper generally contains bleaches and whiteners that have been shown to be potentially toxic by various LD 50 toxicity tests. Other chemical preservatives can likewise cause adverse side effects when consumed. Thus, many existing preservatives must be regulated and have legally imposed upper limits on usage. In addition, many preservatives, such as sodium benzoate, proprionates, aromatic benzenes, organic acids, propylene glycol and glycerol, for example, when used at levels sufficient for antimicrobial effects, impart an unpleasant taste on the beverage or food, masking or altering to some degree the taste expected by the consumer.
Other food preservatives such as salt and vinegar have been used for generations and while relatively safe to use, their preservative effect is limited in both duration of effect and the types of food and beverages for which they can be used. In addition, at higher levels, preservatives such as salt and vinegar can effect the taste of the product.
Accordingly, a great need exists for effective, relatively inexpensive, non-toxic, naturally derived preservative compositions that are capable of reducing microbial contamination and concomitant spoilage in a wide range of food, beverages and other consumer goods, but without appreciably altering the taste or function of the product.